


Voice like Amber.

by BarPurple



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Benedict Cumberbatch's voice, Gen, Poetry, almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Images of Sherlock's voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voice like Amber.

words flowing like tree sap

thick and golden

entrancing and ensnaring

ideas to a million little deaths

encased in glistening shells

hardened into gems of memory

things of beauty

polished with each smiling recollection

**Author's Note:**

> This was scribbled down while I was running a high temperature after dreaming about Sherlock deducing me. It probably makes no sense, so feel free to move along to better things.


End file.
